Moments
by Alena S. Anigor
Summary: Some things are simply bound to change, but the catch is can Tyson learn how to cope with them...Slight /Tyson x Hillary/ Reviews are welcome.


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; I don't even have one of my own.../sniffles/

**A/N**

Whee, my second Beyblade fic...Anyway, this is one of those _Caught-in-the-moment _one-shots involving Tyson and Hillary, plus slight indications of something more than just friendship existing between them...The storyline is set after the G-revolution. The cast a bit older now and some changes are bound to happen.

Okay, I'm done now. Hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

**Moments**

-by Alena S. Anigor

* * *

The sky was a dark shade of gray with heavy clouds towering over the city. It was getting rather chilly outside, but that was no wonder since it was December and the winter was in its best element. Numerous feet walked over the snow-covered streets, and the white blanket squeaked under the pressure, only footmarks visible behind. It was a normal winter afternoon and Tyson Granger couldn't wait to get home.

Unfortunately for him, he was stuck, sitting on a chair behind his desk and staring numbly at his history teacher who was scribbling something on a dark panel ahead. He glanced at the clock, hanging on the wall and sighed for the nth time that day. Tyson looked around the classroom; a few boys behind him, sitting in the last rows were grinning and probably telling jokes, while he was forced to sit in front because the said history teacher wanted to 'keep a good eye on him'.

He glanced to the right and saw Hillary, diligently scribbling down notes in her notebook. Tyson deadpanned; he wouldn't want to be a class president even if someone paid him for it. He leaned back in his chair and let out another tortured sigh; it was boring, he was bored and the whole day could only be described as sheer boredom. Oh yes, Tyson was having a ball. Besides, who cared about Napoleon and wars and things that happened ages ago, anyway?

He turned his head to the left and saw something that, at least for a bit, made his day – it started to snow again. Tiny specks of white were falling outside, over the schoolyard and melting when they touched the cold concrete. Tyson smiled softly and watched in awe how the snowflakes fell on the window, staying there for a moment before they vanished, sliding down the glass as tiny drops of water.

Half listening to the teacher, he managed to catch a word that rang slightly in his ears. Russia...

What was Kai doing at the moment? The last time he saw the guy, was at the airport. He only nodded at him. When Tyson asked him where he was going, he replied he was going back home to make some forgotten things right. Still haunted by his past, Tyson thought, which brought him back to another friend of his, who was currently in China. What was Rei doing at the moment, he didn't know...he wished they could all meet again, so he could see them, talk to them, laugh with them again and beyblade, just like back then...

He was still in contact with Max, though, but he couldn't really remember when was the last time he sent him an email...a month ago, two months perhaps? He knew Max was busy with helping his mom...Daichi was...and there he mentally shrugged, god knows where and as for Kenny, he was in class, probably typing madly on his laptop. It seemed like everyone had some kind of purpose in life and that left only him, sitting in a stupid classroom and listening to some old geezer who just didn't want to shut up about famous, historic moments. Tyson sighed heavily. From aside, Hillary managed to turn her attention back from the notes to glance at him worriedly.

Since the last tournament a year and a half ago, everything just seemed to...slow down. His grandpa was still nagging him with training and telling him to pay more attention to school. He still bladed but...it just didn't feel right anymore. There were no friends he could train with, there were no tournaments held he could participate in and win...there were even no mad scientists, trying to take over the world anymore! His beyblade was at home, lying neatly on his desk, together with his launcher, instead of residing in his pocket safely, ready to face the challenge at any time. He wondered briefly if Dragoon died of boredom already or perhaps, decided to leave him but, he didn't; Dragoon was still there, still existing in his beyblade, still by his side and Tyson was grateful for it.

A shrill ring of the bell snapped him out of his daze and he looked up to see his history teacher staring in surprise at the clock, as if asking himself: 'What? Already? But I'm not finished yet!'

Without a second thought, he stood up, stuffed his books and notes in his backpack and was ready to storm out of the classroom and go home. Skipping a few stairs to reach the exit faster, he finally reached the last corridor and walked past the double glass doors. Stepping outside, the cold wind blew at his face and he shivered slightly. He stuffed his hands in his pockets after zipping his jacket all the way to his nose. He adjusted his rucksack and sighed heavily, taking a few steps forward and enjoying the sound of the snow squeaking under his shoes. He was just about to run home when he was stopped by a voice he knew, a voice that used to yell at him to mop the floors earlier and a voice that used to order him around.

"Tyson, wait up!" Hillary exclaimed, jogging towards him. The boy with a cap turned around and gave her one annoyed look, standing impatiently in the middle of the large schoolyard.

Hillary buttoned her coat in a hurry and wrapped a woolen scarf around her neck.

"What?" He asked her somewhat snappishly and she frowned mildly.

"You don't have to be so rude, Tyson," she chided him in that well-known manner and as usual, he only dismissed her words and turning around, headed towards the street. She followed behind, placing a pair of mittens on her hands. She didn't like wearing caps or hats so her hair was left exposed. Glancing at the red cap on the boy's head, she wondered briefly how could someone wear a cap like that in the middle of winter but she dismissed that thought when Tyson half-turned to look at her questioningly.

"So, what do you want?" He repeated his previous question in a more civilized manner and she sighed softly, turning her attention to a pair of kids building a snowman on the street. She didn't know what to say; she knew something was bothering him and she also thought she knew _what_ was bothering him, but now, when she was supposed to talk to him, she didn't know how to start. She didn't even know if he would like to talk to her about such things, but...then again, she was also a part of the team once, she should know how he feels, right?

They reached the end of the street and turned left behind the corner, the familiar route to their homes. He was walking slowly down the street, trying to ignore the wind threatening to blow his cap off and trying to shake Hillary away. He wasn't really in the mood for silly girl chitchat at the moment. Hillary was still trying to find a good way to start the conversation, but was still at a loss of what to say and how to say what she had on her mind. Still deep in thoughts, she stared at her feet thoughtfully and didn't notice when Tyson suddenly stopped and turned around to ask her again what the deal was.

"Would you tell me already wha-"

"Oof!" She let out and her eyes widened when she bumped into him, her head almost crashing into his chin. She looked at him, bewildered for a moment as he gaped at her in wonder. And she had to look up to actually meet his eyes. When had he become so tall?

"Uhm, sorry," she muttered, a barely visible blush tinting her cheeks. Tyson stared at her for a few moments, puzzled. What was up with the girl?

"Look," he said, sounding annoyed again, "can you just tell me what you want so we can get over with it? It's Friday, I'm hungry and I wanna go home." He finished and Hillary managed to collect her thoughts a bit to frown at him.

"Fine," she muttered, becoming annoyed as well. Inwardly, she felt sorry for seeing him like that; like all the life and energy simply drained out of him. This wasn't the Tyson she knew. "I just...I just wanted to talk to you." She added and looked at him straight in the eye.

Tyson raised his eyebrows quizzically. Now, that was new. "About what?" He asked her, still slightly annoyed but also curious. Hillary stared at him for a moment, lost again until she redirected her eyes to the side, looking at a pair of wooden doors on the left.

"Well..." she started, trying to form words in her head. She didn't want to tick him off but she just knew that something was wrong with him. He had been acting moody for a few days already, and barely paid attention in class. That was not good; that just wasn't Tyson. She looked at him again and noticed a strange gleam in his dark eyes as his bangs swayed lightly on the chilly wind. She could only see past his nose since the rest was covered with his jacket. They were standing in the middle of the street dully, snow catching on her hair and making it glisten. It was getting dark and the streetlamps flashed, illuminating the streets with faint light. Tyson raised one questioning eyebrow.

"Hey, Hill," he said suddenly and she jerked slightly, lowering her gaze downward, "do you want us to freeze here or what? Just spit it out! I don't have all day!"

Staring intensely at her feet, she didn't know what to do so she stuffed her hands in her pockets as well. Why was she nervous; why was it so hard to talk to him all of a sudden?

Swallowing hard, she raised her head and took a deep breath. "What is wrong with you, Tyson?"

The boy looked at her somewhat angrily then glanced at a couple walking past them and holding hands.

"What do you mean?" He asked her quietly, his voice deep and profound now. Hillary sighed; she should've known he would say something like that. Ignoring the kissing scene in front of her, she looked at him, her expression serious and her cheeks red from the constant exposure to the cold wind.

"What do I mean?" She repeated, raising her voice for just a bit, "I mean, look at you Tyson! You barely speak, you don't pay attention in class and you're constantly grumpy and grouchy! It's not...it's just not you, Tyson...What happened?" She finished in a half-whisper, looking at him worriedly. He still didn't want to look at her, but he knew she was telling the truth. He barely spoke to anyone; even Kenny was getting slightly worried about his lack of communication skills. He couldn't stop babbling before and now...and yes, he barely paid attention to anyone and anything and he was grumpy and grouchy...so what? Now he didn't have the right to be grumpy and grouchy?

"Yeah, so?" He asked her in that same testy manner and looked at her this time, anger and annoyance evident in his dark eyes. Hillary let out a soft gasp and her eyes widened for a fraction of second. Something was really bothering him. She hadn't seen him like this ever since...Kai left the team and he was left alone with Daichi to fight at the tournament. So, that really _was_ what was bugging him after all...

Not giving her a chance to react, he turned around and started walking away. He just wasn't in the mood to talk; he wanted to go home and he wanted to be left alone. Hillary however, wasn't the one who just have up so easily.

"Tyson," she said in a concerned tone, following behind, "please, just tell me what's wrong." She pleaded, walking behind him steadily. Tyson sighed in irritation underneath the collar of his jacket, glaring straight ahead. He knew he couldn't get rid of her yet because they shared almost the same route to their houses, so he chose to simply ignore her. He closed his eyes in concentration, clenching his fists when she kept on following him and asking him to tell her what was wrong with him. Not being a patient person, he snapped in the end and turned around abruptly to glare at her.

"Nothing is wrong with me! Just leave me alone already!" He yelled, drawing attention from a few people who were passing by. Hillary stopped abruptly as well, leaning back slightly in fear. He was towering over her in an almost threatening manner and she gulped, her eyes wide with shock.

"Tyson," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes slowly. She didn't know why herself, but she was crying openly in front of him the next moment, tears flowing freely down her rosy cheeks. Tyson's breath got stuck in his throat and he was staring at the girl in some sort of disbelief and astonishment. She sobbed a few times and sniffled, wiping her tears away from her eyes, staring at her feet numbly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly, sniffling a few times before the tears were gone and she felt stupid for even crying in front of him like that. She didn't notice the regretful expression on his face and the way his eyes shimmered with both remorse and something akin to disgust for making her cry.

"No...I'm sorry," she heard him mumble and raised her head shyly to look at him. He was looking at his own feet, his shoulders slightly slumped and his cap shielding his eyes from view. Hillary stared at him thoughtfully and wanted to ask him if he wanted her to leave when he turned around and took a few steps to lean on the wooden doors of somebody's house limply.

"You're right," he said again and she gazed at him curiously, still standing in the middle of the street, her hair almost sparkling on the light of the streetlamps, covered by a thin layer of snow. She took a few steps as well, approaching him until she was standing in front of him, trying to see his face. That was impossible since he was still stubbornly looking at the ground.

"Tyson, you don't have to-"

"No," he cut her off, finally raising his head a bit to reveal dark bangs that were still shading his eyes, "you're right...you're absolutely right...everything you said..." He added, letting out a bitter chuckle. He was trying to act happy and chipper for the sake of others but he couldn't. He missed the good old days, the good old times spent with Max and Rei, the good old arguments and fights fought with Kai and Daichi...the good old times when he was free to beyblade, travel around the world and just...have fun. It was all gone now, no friends, no rivals, no challenges, no nothing. It was all just so...empty and dull and he realized that because he wasn't used to that, he didn't know how to deal with it and thus, chose to ignore it. But it always waited him behind the corner and he couldn't avoid it. Therefore, he became bitter and angry, resentful and moody...

"Tyson," the girl in front of him snapped him out of his thoughts and he raised his head completely to look at her, to really look at her and she gasped softly when she saw the intensity of his gaze and how much sorrow and bitterness it carried. Her eyes softened as well and without a single thought, she leaned in and hugged him tightly, making his eyes widen slightly.

"Uh...Hillary?" Tyson muttered, taken aback with the girl's sudden action. He blushed faintly and not knowing what else to do, embraced her back somewhat awkwardly. Hillary sighed against him, closing her eyes and then when she became aware of her act, blushed as well but didn't want to leave the comforting warmth of the boy. They stood like that for a few moments, Hillary losing herself in his embrace completely until his eyes widened again and he looked down at her.

"Uhm, Hillary," he said meekly and the girl let out a 'hmm' from below, "the doors are cracking weirdly." Her eyes snapped open as well and she quickly leaned back, breaking the embrace. The wooden doors Tyson was leaning on cracked open suddenly a bit and she barely had the second to pull him back before he ended up falling into someone else's yard.

Still holding him by the jacket, she sweatdropped, smiling uneasily when he turned to gape at her.

"That was close, huh?" She asked him and he smiled as well, sweatdropping.

"Yeah," he replied hastily and fixed his cap a bit. He glanced down to see her hands gripping the material of his jacket tightly and remembering the warm embrace, blushed again. Hillary noticed what he was looking at, and blushing profusely as well, quickly pulled her hands away, stuffing them in her pockets clumsily.

"Uhm, sorry," she muttered on which he only shook his head. Silence ensued in which the two teenagers were looking everywhere but at each other until Hillary finally broke the silence with the stinging question.

"You really miss them, don't you?"

He looked at her quickly, the question ringing in his ears, a solemn look crossing his face. He lowered his head a bit and nodded slowly.

"I miss everything," he replied and exhaled heavily. Hillary was observing him for a while before she decided to speak again, choosing her words carefully.

"You know," she started, glancing at his trademark cap given to him by his brother, "I miss them too sometimes," She ventured, glancing back at his face again. He gave her a somewhat surprised look and she smiled, nodding. "And I don't think there'll ever be a team again like the Bladebreakers were."

He was staring at her with his mouth slightly agape, thinking about her words. After a moment of consideration and spinning memories in his head, he nodded slowly and smiled a bit.

"Yeah," he replied quietly, glancing at the dark sky as if reminiscing the good old days again. Hillary smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You can always visit them, Tyson," she said wisely, searching his eyes, "or call them, anything you want. No matter what happens, the four of you will always be friends." She added and smiled when his eyes brightened slightly. He nodded and scratched his nose, one habit that still refused to go away.

"And you'll always have something to remind you of them and of the time spent with them," she said and almost giggled when he gave her a puzzled look.

"Well, I think I have a photo of us somewhere, but-" he halted when she laughed softly at his remark. "What?"

Hillary shook her head in amusement. "No, Tyson," she interrupted him, beaming at him when he still didn't comprehend what she was talking about. He frowned in confusion, looking at her oddly.

She sighed and tapped the brim of his cap down to swat his nose. She smiled when he glared at her, fixing his cap again.

"Hey!" He objected before she said something that made his anger and all the bad feelings dissolve like the snow in the desert.

"You've got Dragoon."

His hands dropped from his cap and he looked at her in some sort of amazement that she couldn't help but giggle at his antics.

"Dragoon," he said almost absentmindedly and almost involuntarily, his hand flew up to his sleeve where the ancient bit beast used to be, placed neatly in a small pocket. Hillary watched with amusement how various emotions played and crossed over his face until they settled finally in one that could only be described as enlightenment.

His lips slowly quirked into a genuine smile and he glanced at the sky again, almost picturing the beast, swirling between the clouds in long, winding circles.

After a few moments spent in silence and sky watching, he lowered his head to look at the girl who, as strange as it sounded, from an annoying, screeching witch, became one of his best friends. She smiled adoringly at him and he blushed again, fidgeting with his fingers in his pockets. Yes, just a friend, nothing more...yeah...

"Hey, Tyson," she waved a hand in front of his nose an he looked up quickly, trying to disguise the blush somehow, "you said you were hungry, right?" she asked him good-naturedly.

He blinked at her, forgetting all about his hunger by being occupied by other things. In that moment, his stomach decided to object and he blushed in embarrassment when Hillary giggled and pulled him by the hand cheerfully.

"Come on," she said, tagging him behind happily while he was trying to keep up with her, surprisingly quick pace, "let's go get something to eat!"

She smiled when he saw the bewildered look on his face.

"But, I don't have any mo-"

"Don't worry," she cut in, grinning at his puzzled expression, "my treat!"

He stopped and stared at her incredulously, wondering if perhaps aliens hadn't replaced her with some cheap copy of Hillary because...didn't she just say that it was her treat?

"Tyson! What is it now?" She yelled from a few feet away, looking at him irately and he snapped out of his stupor, taking a few steps until he was walking next to her. She gave him a funny look but he only waved his hand at her dismissively. After all, it was one offer he wouldn't refuse.

Walking in silence down the, almost empty street now, Tyson glanced at the girl beside him. He noticed the snow glistening on her hair and almost absentmindedly, reached with his hand to brush a few flakes off. She turned her head to look at him in surprise and smiled when she saw him blushing faintly.

"You had...uhm, some snow on your hair," he muttered and quickly lowered his head. Hillary grinned knowingly.

"Well, it _is_ _snowing_ Tyson," she replied and made the poor buy mumble something incoherent. They were walking in silence again until Tyson smiled contently and stopped in the middle of the street again.

"Hey, Hill..." he said suddenly and the girl stopped to turn around. It was her turn to look at him questioningly.

"Yeah?" She asked, cheeks rosy and eyes shimmering under the streetlamp. He smiled softly at her.

"Thanks."

Hillary stared at him for a second before she nodded and smiled at him. "Any time, Tyson." She replied and he scratched the back of his head in that characteristic manner, grinning happily.

"Now, can we go already?" She asked him and glanced at her watch. He nodded and they started walking again.

"I must warn you though," he said in a faux, serious tone, "I can eat a lot!"

Hillary only sighed and already started imagining the size of the check and the numbers that would probably assure her never to do something stupid as taking him out for dinner and paying for it.

"Oh, trust me, Tyson," she said and deadpanned when they finally reached their favorite snack bar and Tyson practically stormed in, grabbing the menu vigorously "I know."


End file.
